


Godmother

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker Jared Leto - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Accidents, Affection, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Beach House, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drowning, Emotional, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Fun, Goddesses, Godmother - Freeform, Immortality, Immortals, Innocence, Light Angst, Love, Memories, Memory Related, Mercy - Freeform, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Ocean, Protectiveness, Recovered Memories, Relationship(s), Smile, Supernatural Elements, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker dcu, True Love, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker might have lost his sanity, yet one of the earliest memories he has is that he was saved from drowning by “someone he can’t describe.” Could it be just a fragment of his wretched mind? Probably. Is J only twisting reality in order to fill the gaps the doctors analyzed in numerous therapy sessions while he was detained at Arkham Asylum?Possibly. Could it actually be real? Maybe…
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, The Joker/Reader, The Joker/You, The Joker/girlfriend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

The Joker keeps drawing circles in the sand, carefully watching the waves coming closer and closer to his resting place. He lazily turns on his back to glimpse at the starry skies before remembering why he’s out here: to guarantee he doesn’t miss the opportunity of finding out the answer.

There’s definitely something moving around the stones The King of Gotham can distinguish in the distance. 

“Hi baby,” his girlfriend playfully kicks his side. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, get down!” The Clown mutters as he yanks Zaya next to him, sort of annoyed she popped up to disrupt his plan.

“What are you doing?” the woman inquires. “I was getting ready to bail for tomorrow’s meeting. Are you sure you don’t wanna accompany me?”

“U-hum! Take care of it…Look, look!” he taps her arm and points at the blackness.

Zaya squints her eyes attempting to humor The Joker although she firmly believes it’s nothing than his obnoxiousness each time he gets like this.

“It’s a seal, baby; or a marine animal.”

“It’s not a goddamn seal!” J growls and she knows better than to contradict him any further: it will end up with an ugly fight or worse. “It’s HER!!”

Uhhh….HER! The Queen would absolutely love to state her own opinion on the matter but she can’t, his stubborn ass won’t listen. Unfortunately, she’s familiar with his nonsense regarding the apparition he’s convinced he saw many years ago.

The Joker might have lost his sanity, yet one of the earliest memories he has is that he was saved from drowning by “someone he can’t describe.”

Could it be just a fragment of his wretched mind?

Probably.

Is J only twisting reality in order to fill the gaps the doctors analyzed in numerous therapy sessions while he was detained at Arkham Asylum?

Possibly.

Still… what the hell is he doing out here again when he should be at the beach house or miles away to tend to his affairs?

Hard to tell…

“I’m going,” Zaya kisses him and The King mumbles a faint ok, not super excited his watch was abruptly interrupted. “I’ll text you,” is the last sentence uttered as she distances from an oblivious boyfriend.

J didn’t hear her, too preoccupied with the project he’s been obsessed for more than 2 decades.

Suddenly he rises from his blanket and starts running towards the tide as fast as he can:

The Joker plunges into the water, swimming near the conglomerate of huge rocks situated not too far from the shore.

10 minutes later he’s at his destination, slowly crawling on the monolith; J is up on his feet in moments, carefully scrutinizing the landscape around him: nothing but semi-darkness, the moon shinning above and sounds of splashing ripples.

“Hello?” he hesitantly raises his voice and hops to another stone, unaware he’s observed.

What is this silly hooman doing?! you think while noticing him check for signs of your existence. He comes here quite often and literally wastes hours searching for the mysterious creature he barely recollects; you have to admit he’s a determined pest: same individual you decided to save from certain death when he was a teenager.

Strange for a Goddess of The Deep to interfere with a mortal’s destiny because they stay away from people anyway…

You press your body against the sharp coral reef opposite his position. Y/N softly gasps when J trips on the seaweed scattered on the boulders, bumping his skull on the rigid surface then falling into the ocean already unconscious from the impact.

Serves him right for being reckless! You should let nature follow its course yet one could argue it defeats the purpose of saving him in the first place.

The Joker is sinking into the bottomless pit, seconds from annihilation until you drag him upward: you forgot how light hoomans are, pretty much ethereal and fragile just like their vitality. 

The Goddess carries The Clown in her arms and gently skips on top of the ocean until she reaches the shore.

Should you abandon him on the sand or take him inside the house? You’re not a fan of the boxes mortals reside in… and this particular specimen is the owner of a weird glass establishment build especially for his infatuation: it offers a clear panorama of the entire coast, thus the amalgam of rocks he has a special attachment for.

************

J moans in his dreamless trance due to the serious concussion whilst Y/N examines the interior of the weird habitat: it matches the awkward man you placed on the couch. Expensive decorations, lavish objects perfectly complementing the eerie atmosphere radiating from The Joker himself; he seems different: he didn’t look like this when you had mercy on him 23 years ago.

On the other hand, the refection perceived in the huge mirror hanging above the fireplace reveals the true nature of The Goddess of The Deep: she is neither young nor old, either beautiful or hideous.

She is simply the epitome of perfection in the whole universe.

The King of Gotham opens his eyes and can barely see the flawless face hovering over his: the piercing gaze staring into his soul make him black out considering mortals can’t endure the presence of purity.

A few drops of water drizzle over his pale cheek and J struggles to wake up; he has no idea how fortunate he is to experience the very essence of the ocean gravitating around your head like a halo: the nasty wound on his temple is instantly healed because of it.

The Joker mumbles under his breath and finally manages to peek at the ceiling, having the impression he dozed off for hours when in fact it was 30 minutes. He groans striving to get on his elbow since the bruised torso hurts.

“Ahhh,” The Clown bites his lip in pain, confused about his location: wasn’t he investigating the rocks? How did he end up in here?! “Zaya?...”

No, his girlfriend left; she couldn’t be what he ogled at in his distorted slumber…someone…. “he can’t describe.”

The more alert he becomes, the more he realizes the astonishing explanation: it was HER! 

**************

2 Years Later

The hooman has a little hooman.

Yesterday he came in the water with the newborn and dipped her toes in the ocean, shouting:

“This is my daughter! You’re her Godmother now!”

You were there in plain broad light, hiding among the coral and huffed at his presumptuous behavior: the hooman evidently has a lot of nerve!

The Goddess of The Deep Godmother to a mortal! Who does he think he is?!

Zaya wasn’t happy also; she really wanted a real guardian for Emma, not a fictional character fueled by J’s fantasy. The woman didn’t join her family in the stream and watched her boyfriend’s stupid ritual wishing she could have said aloud what she thought. Instead she kept her mouth shut unwilling to have another quarrel after repeatedly being cut off when she tried to justify his disillusion.

Whatever the heck he insists he witness twice in his life can’t be proved especially since The Joker has a challenging relationship with telling the truth.

************

3 Months Afterwards

This morning you saw the tiny hooman from up-close for the first time; you have no clue what compelled such an action but you went to glare at her. Zaya was fast asleep on the beach and the baby basket under the umbrella disclosed a small bundle innocently staring until the sweetest, toothless smile made you smile back.

Emma flared her arms around and cooed at your outwordly touch, completely smitten with The Goddess bestowing grace upon her.

You kept caressing the baby’s fingers until she peacefully napped, ridded of the tummy ache that kept her up all night: the essence of the ocean dripping from your halo cured her also.

You quietly disappeared, unaware the little girl cast a spell on her own… if love can be called a spell of course...

*************

Six Years Later

Emma positions the laminated drawing on the mound of sand she built with her dad, thrilled to notice the crown of flowers she left last night is gone.

“Do you think she took it daddy?” the child inquires.

“Definitely!” he reassures and Zaya frowns, displeased her daughter grew up with J’s story regarding a fairy Godmother that dwells in the ocean.

Never mind she sought to curve the insane concept by suggesting The King of Gotham says things that are not necessarily accurate; Emma enjoyed the story anyway. Appealing tale for a young girl that sets tokens on the beach for the invisible protector she actually sighted when she was 3 months old.

“Do you think she’s wearing the bracelet I made last week?” J’s offspring giggles.

“I don’t see why not,” he grumbles, helping his daughter secure the masterpiece depicting dolphins swimming in the water. “She can take this with her, it won’t get wet.”

“You two need to put sunscreen on or you’ll burn and then I’ll have to deal with whining all night,” Zaya tickles her daughter as a sneaky wave unexpectedly washes over their shrine.

“My drawing!!” Emma screams and rushes to catch it before it’s too late.

“It’s fine,” J tightly holds her arm so she won’t fall in the puddle formed at their feet. “It’s HER; she wants the gift, Pumpkin!”

Emma sniffles, upset to see the image she spent two days coloring drifting further from them.

“Are you sure daddy?”

“100%!”

“Will she visit soon?”

“Maybe… She must be busy,” he huffs for the lack of a better statement.

“You know who else is busy?” Zaya interrupts the quirky dialogue. “The sun burning your skin! Come on, use sunscreen before you turn into ashes!”

Emma listens to her mother and begins to cover her body with lotion, not paying attention to her parents.

“Please stop hinting she’ll encounter this Godmother of hers,” the sentence is whispered in The Joker’s ear.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” he growls at his girlfriend’s remark.

“It’s ok for a kid to believe in fables…” she kisses him before he misinterprets. “I don’t want her to be disappointed, that’s all.”

“She’ll show up one day! I don’t understand why you’re so bitter!!” the raised tone prompts Emma to jump; she gets scared when The Joker yells.

“Daddy?...”

“OK, OK,” Zaya calms him before he loses his temper. “I’m not bitter, alright?”

“Daddy, are you mad?” the little girl sniffles, afraid he’ll snap and fight with her mom again.

The Joker inhales, trying to contain his rage: he’s a rotten jerk yet the girl is undeniably important to him.

“I’m not mad,” he kneels by Emma mimicking composure. “We can scout the rocks together and hopefully we’ll spot HER. Deal?” The Clown distracts the best way he can.

“U-hum,” she wipes her tears in a hurry.

“Don’t cry, I’m not mad,” J fakes a grin seriously doubting the affirmation himself.

************

1 Year Afterwards

“Run Emma! Run!” Zaya pushes her daughter out on the patio. “Go!! Run!” she slams the sliding door while bullets shriek by her head. The Queen dodges beyond the couch, loading her gun in a hurry: how did they find the secret hideout nobody knows about? The Joker is in town with business and she didn’t have time to snatch her cell from the table.

Emma keeps sobbing outside, incapable of moving without her mom.

“Run baby!!” Zaya encourages and the terrified child finally rushes towards the shore not knowing where to go; this is a five mile secluded property and there’s nobody around to aid. The Joker never allowed henchmen at the secret location because he trusts no one except his woman.

And now she’s alone.

No help.

No hope.

Nothing to postpone the inevitable.

Several men pour from around the house and start chasing Emma while she quickens the pace.

“Get her!” the leader commands and a few shot their pistols in the air. The strategy works: Emma stumbles, horrified at the noise and they almost catch up with her.

What’s even more petrifying though is the wall of bubbling water approaching the beach at an alarming speed threatening to destroy everything standing in its way. The goons split in the opposite direction seeking to avoid the tsunami but it’s impossible to escape the fury unleashed upon them.

The flood hauls them all away, miraculously avoiding Emma’s site; the seven year old is bawling her eyes out not comprehending what’s happening as a shape floating above the receding ocean captures her attention.

Y/N steps towards the mesmerized girl recognizing the apparition is wearing many of the presents left on the beach for her imaginary guardian: the old flower crown still in full bloom, the seashell bracelet and starfish charm necklace, plus the half-moon earrings.

Emma is looking at someone that can’t be described, yet there’s a name for it:

She is The Godmother.


End file.
